Out of Order
by Divineffej
Summary: The Z-fighters have a bit of a 'situation' on their hands. First, it was androids and now it's a crazy bio-engineered mutant thing. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks are about to enter the Time Chamber to grow strong enough to fight all these enemies. Unfortunately, Only two can enter the chamber at a time. What will happen when Vegeta allows Goku and Gohan to go first?
1. Chapter 1: A New Super Saiyan

Out of Order

Chapter 1: A New Super Saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

The Lookout was quite the strange structure, floating as it did miles above the earth. It was semi-spherical, decorated on the bottom with red and blue and white patterns. The top was completely flat, covered in white tiles. A building stood in the center; built in a strange architectural style that emphasized curves. Surrounding the building were a few raised planters that housed flowers or palm trees.

It was home to the mysterious 'Guardian of Earth', a being akin to God. Though, at the moment that prestigious position was vacant. Within these halls existed many mystical and otherworldly items. Perhaps the most profound was not an item, but a room: _The Room of Spirit and Time_. Four warriors, dressed in strange blue suits with white armor, were here to use the miraculous room.

"If you'll follow me, please," the dark-skinned genie requested, "I'll take you to the time chamber."

The Room of Spirit and Time was also known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A place in which time passed roughly three hundred sixty-five times faster. In other words, 'a year in there is a day out here'. Needless to say, this room had value immeasurable.

Vegeta, a short, belligerent man with ridiculously spiky hair pushed his way to the front of their procession, ever unwilling to be patient, "Hey, you! Hurry the hell up! We're wasting time!"

Mr. Popo continued walking, not even turning his head back as he spoke, "Only a little further."

A man with hair that aspired to be a palm tree stepped forward, placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder companionably, "No need to be in such a hurry, buddy! We'll have a year in the time thingy!"

Vegeta brushed the hand off his shoulder contemptuously, "If you ever call me that again, I will break every bone in your body!" he bit out.

Goku laughed it off, not noticing the animosity, "If you wanted to fight, you just have to ask, y'know? I'm ready to go whenever! ...except right now, we have to go train in the time place, so there's no time."

Vegeta scowled in reply, _"Thank God! A year without having to deal with Kakarot! Though, I'll be stuck with the whiny brat, instead."_

The young lavender-haired man behind him winced instinctively, _"Wait, why'd I just do that?"_

He felt a tap on his thigh and looked down to see a young boy with long, messy, black hair. The boy put a gloved hand near his mouth, _"Hey, Trunks? Are you going to be alright spending a whole year with Vegeta?"_ he whispered.

Trunks smiled gently, "Yeah, I should be fine. This is a chance to get to know my father. I can't tell you how many times I've wished I could."

Gohan's eyes widened, "I guess I never thought of it that way," he said, looking down thoughtfully. He looked up and grinned at the older half-saiyan, "Then I'm happy for you Trunks! Good luck!"

Trunks returned the grin, "Thanks, Gohan. You don't know how much it means to hear you say that."

Gohan grinned at him again.

Mr. Popo cleared his throat, "We have arrived."

The warriors stopped, taking in the sight of the entrance to another dimension.

"Incredible," Gohan breathed. Trunks looked down at the younger boy,

"Uh, Gohan? It looks like a regular door."

Gohan blushed, "I- I meant that the room behind is incredible!" he defended, "I mean… such an ordinary door leads to another dimension! Don't you think that's kind of incredible?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes doubtfully, "Well… I guess so."

The lackluster answer caused Gohan to deflate.

Goku clapped his son on the back, "Ah, come on, Gohan! I think it's pretty cool!" he encouraged. Gohan looked up at him hopefully,

"You do?"

"'Course I do!" Goku said, giving Gohan's back another pat. Gohan's cheer returned.

A scoff rang out, drawing attention to the Saiyan prince. He appeared to be trembling, most likely in fear from the display of familial affection. Or maybe it was anger?

He stared Goku down, "If you're quite done, perhaps we can start training?!"

"Unfortunately, I must agree," Mr. Popo said, "The fate of the earth is at risk, we mustn't delay unnecessarily."

"Oh! Alright. So, who's going first?" Goku asked.

Vegeta snorted, "It will be _me_. I'd thought that would be obvious. _I_ am the one who will defeat Cell. In fact, there's no need for any of you to use this room. You might as well go home and sit on your asses until I swoop in to save them."

 _"Dad! Why do you always have to be like this!"_ Trunks thought.

Gohan raised a hand hesitantly, "U- um, Vegeta? Don't you think it would be more uh… impressive... if you defeated Cell after dad and I failed? If you go first then how will you know if we _couldn't_ have done it?"

Vegeta stared at him in shock, _"He's right! If I go first then defeating Cell won't prove my superiority over Kakarot; it'll only prove that I got to Cell first!"_

He closed his eyes, taking on a thoughtful expression, "Very well. You and Kakarot can go first," He opened his eyes, smirking at them, "Once you fail to defeat Cell, I will graciously clean up your mess," He put up a hand, "No need to thank me. I do this out of the kindness of my heart," he lied.

"Man! That's really nice of you, Vegeta! I knew you were a good guy deep down!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta's eye twitched, "Just get in the damn time chamber, Kakarot!"

Trunks nudged Gohan discreetly, "That was some pretty clever manipulation. You just played dad like a fiddle!"

Gohan smiled bashfully, "You think so? I wasn't sure it would work," he admitted.

"Yeah! But, why did you want to go first?" Trunks asked.

Gohan clenched a fist, "I don't mean to be rude… but if anyone is going to defeat Cell, it'll definitely be my dad. I want this to end as quickly as possible, so we need to go in first."

Trunks eyes widened in shock at the confession, but he quickly calmed down, "I see," he said, smiling faintly, "Gohan -the one from my time- often told me stories about how amazing Goku was. You might just be right; Goku may be our best chance," he conceded.

Trunks couldn't help but feel admiration for the boy, _"I've just been trying to get stronger, but he understood that someone else is more suited for the job and took steps to make sure they were ready to complete it."_

Mr. Popo cleared his throat, "As I said before, time is of the essence. The order has been decided so please enter quickly," he requested. He opened the door, revealing a white room. Beyond the room was an endless expanse of emptiness.

Gohan gaped at the wondrous sight before him, "Incredible."

Trunks nodded, "This time it really _is_ incredible."

"Now, please enter. Watch your step!" Mr. Popo advised.

Gohan walked in, followed closely by Goku. Before Mr. Popo closed the door Goku turned around,

"Right, I'll see you guys later! Try to get along, Ok!" he said, grinning cheerfully.

 _"If only,"_ Trunks thought, "Good luck you two! I can't wait to see how strong you'll be when you come out!" he said.

Vegeta snorted disdainfully. Mr. Popo closed the door.

* * *

Gohan stared, mouth hanging open in awe. The white space went on forever. An entire dimension, yet only two living beings within it. The only interruption to the expanse of white was the building he stood in.

Goku whistled appreciatively, "Just the way I remember it!" he said, voice echoing inexplicably.

Gohan stared at his dad, "You've been here before?"

Goku nodded, "Mmhmm, back when I was a kid," he said. He chuckled goofily, "Though, I could only handle a couple months. This place gets to you after a while!"

He looked out into the emptiness and nodded, seeming satisfied with something, "Alright! It's time to really buckle down!" he said, decisively, "First things first… let's eat!"

Gohan chuckled, _"I should have expected that."_

* * *

Goku patted his stomach, "Ahh, nothing quite like the feeling of a full stomach!"

Gohan nodded, smiling, "You said it!"

"Alright! Let's get started!" Goku said. He walked to the edge of the tiled platform, stepping onto the endless white floor. He walked out a few steps, then beckoned to Gohan. The boy jogged over, carelessly stepping off the platform. He suddenly felt heavier and fell to the ground,

"Oof!" he grunted. Pushing his face off the ground with some difficulty, _"Why do I feel so heavy?"_

Goku laughed heartily, "I forgot to tell you, the gravity here is ten times stronger than normal. Plus, it gets stronger the further away you are from this building," he said.

Gohan eventually managed to stand up. He spread his arms out, trying not to fall. The increased weight seemed to mess with his sense of balance. He stumbled around a bit, trying to get a feel for moving under increased gravity.

Goku chuckled, watching his son, "It may take a bit to get used to, but you're plenty strong enough to deal with this much gravity," he assured.

Gohan looked at his dad, then nodded, "Right!"

Goku crossed an arm under the other's elbow, hand on his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm… I suppose right now we should focus on making you a Super Saiyan," he mused.

Gohan stopped moving around and looked at Goku in shock, "Wait! Shouldn't we be focusing on making _you_ stronger?!" he asked, incredulous, "I mean, you need to be strong enough to beat Cell! We shouldn't waste time on _me_!"

Goku looked at him in confusion, "What makes you so sure I'll be the one to defeat him?"

"Who else would it be? You _always_ defeat the bad guy!" Gohan said.

Goku sighed, hanging his head, "Look here, Gohan. You're strong. Like, really strong! You're _way_ more powerful than I was at your age. Every time we faced an enemy, you were right there with us. So don't think that making you stronger is a waste! It isn't!" he insisted.

Gohan gaped at him, face red in embarrassment, _"Dad really thinks I'm strong? But… I always get in the way! Piccolo died because of me. I lost to that big guy from the Ginyu force! I couldn't do anything against Frieza!"_ he thought, _"I don't understand how he can say I'm strong after all that!"_

He flinched at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Goku standing right in front of him. His father smiled gently.

"I know I'm stronger than you right now, but the rate you grow at is incredible! I wouldn't be surprised if your strength surpassed mine by the time we leave!"

Gohan smiled shyly, "...you really think so?" he asked.

Goku beamed at him, "'Course I do!"

Gohan giggled bashfully. He looked up at his father again, "So… how do I become a Super Saiyan?"

Goku clapped his shoulder approvingly, "Thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

Vegeta stood on the edge of the lookout, staring into the distance stoically. His arms were crossed and his face totally impassive. Trunks stared at him awkwardly from the steps of the building,

 _"Why does he insist on standing the whole time? Don't his legs ever get tired?"_ Trunks wondered, _"And what's he looking at anyway?"_

He desperately wanted to say something, try to connect with his father in some way, but he knew it would likely be met with silence. Or worse, derision. He fidgeted with his gloved hands, _"I wish I still had my sword. I feel naked without it."_

He flipped and flopped between his desire to approach his father and the fear of reproach from a man whose approval he desperately wanted. Ultimately, he did nothing.

* * *

"Hey, dad?" Gohan asked, blocking a punch.

"Yeah, son?" Goku pulled back his fist and sent another punch.

"I was wondering," Gohan ducked, springing back up with an uppercut. His father back-stepped to avoid it, "About the androids," He gathered ki in his hand, throwing it at his father, "Are they really that bad?"

Goku caught the blast, sending it back at Gohan, "What do you mean?"

Gohan batted the blast away, "Well, Trunks said-," He launched forward, sending a fist at Goku's torso, "They were genocidal maniacs!" he yelled.

Goku blocked with crossed arms, then pushed Gohan away. Gohan back-flipped and landed on his feet.

"Krillin told me about when the Androids woke up," he said, "The others attacked, but the androids didn't kill any of them!" he jumped high, then sent a volley of ki blasts down at his father. Goku slapped and kicked each of the blasts away. They exploded against the pristine white floor of the chamber.

The blasts stopped coming and Goku relaxed his stance. He shrugged, "Maybe they just didn't feel like it?"

Gohan fell to the ground, "No, I don't think so," he said, "Vegeta was being really persistent in attacking the girl. And he kept insulting her, too. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had killed him, but she didn't."

Goku hummed thoughtfully, "Yeah, I suppose that _is_ pretty weird."

Gohan scratched his head, "I mean, she did break his arm, but he was kinda asking for it."

"I guess they might not be as violent as we thought, but… I don't really see what you're getting at?" Goku said.

Gohan wrung his hands, "Well… maybe they aren't like they were in Trunks' time. Maybe they deserve a second chance. They might turn out to be good people," he said, nervously, "I mean, Piccolo used to be a bad guy, but now he's one of our strongest allies!" he exclaimed.

Goku chuckled, "Is that all you wanted? I was planning on that anyway! They haven't really done anything _really_ bad, yet."

Gohan's face lit up, "That's great! I really hope they can become our friends like Piccolo did!"

"Yeah, that would be pretty cool, huh?"

* * *

Trunks jumped up with a start, "That's Piccolo's ki! What incredible power!" he marveled. Vegeta remained unmoved. Trunks furrowed his brow, "If Piccolo is raising his ki, he must be about to fight," He tensed up, "He must have encountered the androids! We have to go help him!"

"Quiet down, boy!" Vegeta scolded, still staring into the distance, "Can you not feel the Namekian's strength? It's greater than our own. If you went you would only get in his way."

Trunks was crestfallen, "But… there must be something we can do!" he insisted.

Vegeta snorted, "The best thing you can do is not die uselessly before we enter the chamber."

The tension in Trunks shoulders seeped away, "I… I understand, father," he said quietly. He sat back down on the steps.

Vegeta smirked, _"I suppose he's not a complete idiot."_

* * *

"Remember, the key to transformation is anger," Goku instructed.

"Right, Dad! I just have to… get angry… somehow… ," Gohan trailed off. He looked up at his father doubtfully, "How do I make myself angry?"

Goku looked up in thought, "Uh… I'm not actually sure," he said, scratching his cheek, "I had plenty reason to be angry when I first transformed…" He placed his hands on his hips, brow furrowed in thought, "Hmmm… Just, uh… try to think of bad things happening… or something."

Gohan's doubt didn't disappear, but he decided to give it a try, "What kind of thing should I think about?"

"Well, try thinking about what would happen if Cell found the others. I mean, they're nowhere _near_ strong enough to handle him," he suggested. He couldn't help but frown at the image it conjured for him.

Gohan didn't like the idea much, either. He frowned and closed his eyes, letting his imagination run wild. His breathing sped up as he imagined the people he cared about being killed by the green monstrosity. He began choking out short sounds, turning his head this way and that as if he were having a nightmare.

Goku watched in concern as Gohan trembled and fidgeted, _"It's working better than I thought it would,"_ he thought. He grimaced, _"I really wish this weren't necessary to transform."_

"Alright, Gohan, I think you're plenty angry now! Take all that anger and ball it up inside you," he instructed, "Squeeze the ball tighter and tighter until you can't continue," he pantomimed the action.

Gohan nodded, eyes still closed and fists clenched. The trembling stopped, but the tension in his stance increased. He looked up at Goku, opening his eyes and gritting his teeth, "What now?" he bit out.

Goku winced at his son's tone, _"This is just wrong; Gohan deserves to be happy, but I'm making him do_ this _,"_ he thought remorsefully. His eyes hardened, _"Still, this is necessary. Gohan needs to be stronger. I won't always be around to protect him."_

Goku looked his son in the eye, noting the mounting anger there in approval, "Now… let it all out. Let it explode!" he yelled.

Gohan took a deep breath, then screamed, "AAAAAAHHHH!"

A white aura of incredible magnitude burst out, marred by an occasional streak of gold. Locks of his long hair lifted. His aura grew, in both size and intensity. He continued yelling, using anger to draw out more power.

The explosion was powerful enough to knock Goku back a few steps. He used an arm to protect his eyes from the intense wind, watching as his son's hair flashed gold sporadically. Gohan continued yelling for another thirty seconds, before finally running out of energy. The aura died down and faded. Gohan fell to his hands and knees, sweat dripping off his nose onto the chamber's floor.

Goku approached and knelt next to him. He placed a hand on his back, "That was a good try Gohan! I'm really proud of you. I'm sure you'll have the transformation down in no-time!" he encouraged, grinning.

Gohan returned a weak smile.

* * *

Trunks stood on the edge of the lookout, a few meters from his father. His eyes were closed and brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of Piccolo's fight. It was difficult when he could only sense the one ki signature. There was no way of knowing if Piccolo was fighting one or all of the androids, nor could he tell if any of the androids were injured.

 _"It's almost nostalgic, except that that term is usually used for_ fond _memories,"_ he thought. In his original time, he had often tried to sense Gohan's battles with the androids, with little success, _"It's a little depressing that I'm just as useful now as I was then."_

He frowned, _"I hope the time chamber is all it's cracked up to be."_

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"This time… I want you to attack me with all your power. I know you don't mean to, but… you always hold back with me," Gohan said, staring at his father determinedly. He took a step forward and brought his fists up to his sides, "You said that I need to _need_ the power to transform. That'll never happen unless my life is in real danger!" he exclaimed, "That's why… you need to attack as if you were going to kill me."

Goku frowned uncertainly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, then sighed, "I kinda hate it when you're right."

Gohan smiled faintly, "You don't have to like it, dad."

Goku snorted in exasperation, "Ain't that the truth," His face became serious, "Alright, Gohan. I'll give everything I've got. Don't die on me!"

Gohan smirked, "Trust me, dad!"

Goku frowned, "I'll have to."

He set his arms and transformed, "Uraaahh!" His hair stood on end, turning gold. His muscles bulged, and his aura took on a golden hue. He looked down at Gohan with stern eyes, "Last chance, son," he said, voice deeper; more intimidating.

Gohan looked into his father's eyes, trying to communicate his conviction, "I can do this. I know I can."

Goku closed his eyes slowly, "Okay." he said. He lowered himself into his stance. He opened his eyes, "You ready?"

Gohan took his own stance, just a few meters from his father. He nodded solemnly.

"Alright… let's go!"

Gohan rushed his father, white aura surrounding him. He sent forth a flurry of punches. Goku easily danced out of the way. Goku stopped dodging and caught one of Gohan's fists. Before Gohan could respond Goku's other fist dug into his stomach with staggering force, "Uwah!" he gasped as the air escaped his lungs.

He gathered his wits and took some distance before Goku could do more damage. He didn't have a chance to catch his breath as Goku pursued him immediately. He grit his teeth, _"I have to fight head on! My goal isn't to win, it's to transform!"_

He growled in frustration and rushed forward to meet Goku head on. He sent a heavy punch at Goku's face, but his arm was caught. Goku slammed him into the ground. Gohan hopped up just quick enough to avoid the powerful ki blast aimed at his spot on the ground, _"Dad really is serious about this! That blast would have left me with serious injuries!"_

Gohan placed his hands in front of his forehead, charging an attack, "Masenko… ," he chanted. Goku charged towards him, disregarding the danger. Gohan changed his aim at the last second, "Haaa!" he yelled, aiming at the ground in front of him. The explosion provided cover, and he used it to get above Goku without being noticed. He charged up a ki blast for as long as he dared; worried that Goku might find him.

Goku lowered his arms from where they had been shielding his eyes. He looked around. Gohan fired the ki blast. Goku looked up at the last second, then vanished. He appeared in front of Gohan, grasping the neck of his armor, "You're going to have to try harder than that, Gohan," he said, pulling Gohan closer. Gohan gripped his father's arm, trying to break free of his hold. Goku's eyes narrowed, "Get angry! NOW!"

Gohan grit his teeth, "Fine!" he placed his hand on Goku's chest, channeling as much ki as he could into an explosion, "Aaahhh!" he yelled. The blast knocked both of them away from each other. Goku regained his balance before hitting the ground, brushing at the smoking front of his armor. Gohan fell to the ground, skipping a few times. He stood up shakily.

His eyes hardened in determination, _"I have to get angry! Just remember what will happen if we can't stop Cell. All the people I care about. All the people of earth. They'll die,"_ he thought. Goku rushed towards him again, fist pulled back.

Gohan clenched his hands and growled. He shot forward, ready to meet his father's attack, "Haaahhh!" his fist smashed into Goku's, creating a wave of invisible force around them. Gohan pulled his other fist back, launching it with a guttural yell. He kept throwing punch after punch, putting all his strength behind each one.

Goku observed him clinically, blocking each attack carefully, _"He's almost there. Just need to push him a little farther,"_ he grimaced and braced himself for what he was about to do.

Gohan snarled and sent a kick, but Goku caught it. Goku balled a fist, pounding it into Gohan's gut. Gohan's armor distorted from the force; his mouth wide in a silent scream of pain. Goku removed his fist, letting his son fall to the ground. He looked down with shadowed eyes,

"Is this all you've got?" he asked. He bit his lip, drawing blood, "This is why you're so _useless_!" he yelled, wincing at his own tone. He gathered his resolve, face set in grim determination, "One bad hit is all it takes to put you out of the fight! MAN UP! If you don't fight right now, Cell is going to kill everyone! Are you okay with that? Are you going to let that happen?"

" ...no," a weak voice said.

"I can't hear you!" Goku said. He reached down picking Gohan up by the collar, "Are you going to let that happen?!"

Gohan lifted his face, tears streaming down his cheeks, "NO!" he cried. Goku nearly faltered but managed to retain his stern expression. He narrowed his eyes,

"Then stand up! Fight me! Beat me! GET ANGRY!" he tossed Gohan back to the ground. He slowly rose into the air, "This is your last chance," he said softly. He pulled his hands next to his waist.

"Ka… me… ha…" a blue orb of energy formed between his hands, glowing brightly. The orb grew and fluctuated, unleashing an undulating whine. Goku pulled his lips back in a snarl, "Don't you _dare_ dodge this!"

Gohan stood, wiping away his tears. He looked at the bright blue light encompassing his father, _"He really is ready to kill me,"_ he thought, _"I didn't think he actually had it in him."_

"Mee…" Goku continued.

Gohan slapped his cheeks, _"This isn't the time for that. I have to transform. That's the only way to block an attack that powerful!"_ he lowered his stance, fists clenched, _"Take all my anger and ball it up inside."_

"Haaaaa!" Goku yelled. The bright blue beam screamed towards Gohan, bringing death with it. Gohan watched it come, flaring his white aura, _"It's now or never!"_

He put his hands in front of him, preparing to catch the powerful beam, _"Now, squeeze the ball tighter and tighter!"_ The beam connected with his hands, sending a shocking force throughout his body, _"I can't believe how heavy it is!"_

Sweat began to pour, both from the heat of the attack and the exertion he was putting forth. His feet pushed against the ground, trying to maintain traction, _"Finally, release the anger. Release it all at once!"_ he yelled mentally. He grunted heavily as power exploded from him in a shower of golden sparks, "HaaaaAAAHHH!" he yelled, pushing back against the energy beam.

Locks of his long hair lifted on their own, becoming a spiky mess. His eyes flashed a bluish-green color. He stopped yelling, catching his breath, _"Not yet! I'm not done yet!"_

"Haaaaahhh!" he yelled once more. His hair pulsed between black and yellow, over and over. Finally, it settled on the trademark Super Saiyan gold. His muscles bulged under his spandex suit. His lips pulled back as he exerted all his effort, pushing the beam back.

Surprisingly, he pulled one hand back, restraining the attack with only one hand. He placed the hand by his waist, "Ka… me… ha… me…" he chanted gravely. A blue orb just like Goku's appeared in his hand. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, then thrust the hand and energy sphere forward, "Haaaa!" the beam pierced through his father's attack, traveling up to its source.

By the time Goku realized what was happening it was already upon him.

* * *

A/N: Oooh, a cliff-hanger right off the bat! So, here's the first chapter of _Out of Order_! How do you guys like the name?

If you read the author's notes in Fledgling Deity, you'll know that I originally planned to post this story after it was completed. However, I'm too excited so I changed my mind. This is a side-project, so there is no schedule. I'll post chapters as I finish them, whenever that may be. This will not affect the schedule for Fledgling Deity. That is still 1 ch/week.

Edit: I noticed a mistake regarding the events in canon. Gohan mentioned being there when 17 and 18 were activated. He was not. I have altered that line to reflect the actual events.


	2. Chapter 2: False Ascension

Chapter 2: False Ascension

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

 **Last Time:**

" _Haaaaahhh!" he yelled once more. His hair pulsed between black and yellow, over and over. Finally it settled on the trademark Super Saiyan gold. His muscles bulged under his spandex suit. His lips pulled back as he exerted all his effort, pushing the beam back._

 _Surprisingly, he pulled one hand back, restraining the attack with only one hand. He placed the hand by his waist, "Ka… me… ha… me…" he chanted gravely. A blue orb just like Goku's appeared in his hand. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, then thrust the hand and energy sphere forward, "Haaaa!" the beam pierced through his father's attack, traveling up to it's source._

 _By the time Goku realized what was happening it was already upon him._

* * *

Trunks sighed loudly, "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wa- ," he began to sing.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks' eye twitched, "Oh, I'M SORRY, I was just feeling a bit bored! Maybe if I had someone to talk to, to pass the time?!"

"Why don't you go find your mother!? She's _literally_ the only one who gives a damn!"

 _"Dammit, dad!"_ Trunks thought, biting a gloved thumb.

* * *

Mr. Popo took a sip of his tea, observing the exchange through the window of his chambers, "What an unfortunate young man."

He blinked, then took another sip. He set the cup down, then looked away from the window.

* * *

Goku slowly opened his eyes, lowering his smoking arms. He sported quite a few burns, but was otherwise fine. The smoke around him drifted away just in time to see the gold flash before Gohan planted a fist in his stomach. Gohan continued his attack, pummeling his father.

Gohan screamed before smashing both fists into Goku's head, knocking him to the ground. He took a second, hovering in the air and fuming angrily. His breath came in heavy bursts, hissing through clenched teeth. He set his arms,

"RAAAAHHH!" he yelled, flaring his gold aura. It exploded around him; power so great it seemed to make everything else darker.

Goku stood up, wiping blood off his chin. He looked up at his glowing son, _"Impressive. His first transformation and he already has that kind of power!"_

Gohan's aura faded, and he looked sharply down at his father. Goku blanched, _"Crap, he's in a blind rage, now! I have to calm him down!"_

Gohan shot downwards like a meteor. Goku took a stance, waiting for him. Just as Gohan was about to collide with him, Goku sidestepped, placing a hand on his son's back and pushing mightily. Gohan smashed into the ground, sliding on the cold white material. Goku jumped on him, placing a knee on his back and wrenching his arms behind him.

Gohan struggled ferociously, grunting and growling in fury. Goku's eyes narrowed, "Calm down!" he yelled. Gohan snarled at him.

"Gohan! You have to control yourself! Let the anger go."

Gohan began to sweat from the exertion of his struggles. His resistance grew weaker and weaker, before vanishing entirely. He pressed his face against the ground as the fury faded from his eyes. The gold in his hair faded; eyes returning to their natural black. The tension in his muscles disappeared, and Goku released his arms.

He turned his son over and helped him sit up, "You alright there, son? That must have been pretty tough for you," he asked, golden brow raised.

Gohan raised his head to look at his father with half-lidded eyes, "Dad? What just happened?" he asked weakly.

Goku smiled softly, "You did it, Gohan. You became a Super Saiyan. I really am proud of you."

Gohan closed his eyes and leaned his head against his father's arm, "I'm glad. Now I'll be a better sparring partner for you," his breathing evened out as he left the waking world.

Goku frowned, letting his transformation fade. He picked his son up, cradling him in his arms. He smiled wryly, "You deserve a good nap. We've got a lot of work to do when you wake up."

* * *

Gohan looked in the mirror, running his hands through newly cut hair. It was cut short in the back but still had the thick, spiky locks on top with a few hanging before his eyes. Goku, standing behind him, place a hand on his shoulder, "What do you think?"

Gohan grinned, "It's great!"

Goku grinned back, "Glad you like it!" he ruffled Gohan's hair. Gohan chuckled. Goku looked up in thought, "Hmm… we should probably get to work," he looked down at his son, "You need to learn how to control your transformation."

Gohan frowned, looking at the ground, "I'm really sorry, dad. I didn't mean to attack you like that."

Goku laughed, "Don't worry about it, kiddo!" he pulled Gohan close with one arm, "The transformation is hard to control the first time. I was lucky to have Frieza as a convenient target for all my anger. You only had me."

Gohan smiled faintly and nodded.

* * *

"It's been hours! Why hasn't Piccolo won yet?!" Trunks wondered, eyes shut tight as he focused on Piccolo's energy signature, "You can't have a prolonged fight with the androids! You're guaranteed to lose!"

Vegeta looked over at him curiously, "Why?"

Trunks started at actually being addressed in a casual tone. He stared at his father incredulously. Vegeta frowned, "Well!?"

Trunks sighed, _"Yeah, that's more like him…"_

He looked his father in the eye, "The androids have an unlimited energy source. They never get tired! If you can't defeat them in half an hour, it's better to retreat and regain your stamina."

"Retreat! And you have the gall to call yourself my son! A Saiyan does not retreat!" Vegeta yelled, "Where is your pride!?"

"Excuse me for preferring my life over my pride!"

Vegeta grabbed his son by the neck of his armor, "Pride is worth dying for!"

"Yeah, well the other 'you' must have thought that as well, because he's DEAD!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, letting go of Trunks with a small push. He turned away, clicking his tongue. He went back to the edge of the lookout and his contemplation.

Trunks cradled his head in his hands, "Why can't we have a normal conversation?"

Vegeta scoffed loudly.

* * *

"Okay, Gohan, I want you to transform without getting angry. Try to remember how your ki moved when you did it before, then reproduce that!"

Gohan nodded seriously, "Right! I'll do my best!"

He stood tall, pulling his arms to his sides. He took in a deep breath, holding it. His eyes narrowed and teeth clenched as he recalled the feeling of transformation. His gloves crinkled as he clenched his fists.

He began to growl; forcing his energy to gather in his chest. It pulsed and writhed, just as it had when he transformed. It began to throb in tune with his heart, shaking his entire body rhythmically. He brought the energy to the surface, causing the air to shimmer. A golden aura seeped out slowly.

Gohan grunted and the aura burst out, becoming intense. He pushed further, pulling out more energy. Seconds passed as his hair began to lift. He began to feel strangely light-headed.

Goku's eyes widened, "Gohan, breathe!"

Gohan exhaled explosively, hands on his knees as he gulped in fresh air. His aura was gone, fleeing along with his concentration.

Goku chuckled, "How about you give it another try?" he said. He smiled mischievously, "And this time, remember to breathe, Ok?"

Gohan rubbed his head, face red, "Ehehe. Yeah, I'll keep that in mind!"

He took his pose again, closing his eyes in concentration. This time, as he gathered his energy, it felt much smoother. Once again, the air shook as golden ki seeped out of his form. He flared his power, causing the aura to swirl around him like a flame. His hair flashed gold, lifting slowly.

His eyes opened, "Urraaaah!" he yelled. His aura rose in a magnificent pillar, flooding the area with light. His energy calmed down, dissipating. He looked down at his arms and body curiously, "So this is what it's like to be a Super Saiyan!"

He frowned as he felt anger welling up, unbidden. Goku noticed, "Clear your mind, Gohan. Don't let the anger control your actions. Your emotions are yours to control, not the other way around."

Gohan's turquoise eyes met his father's. He nodded solemnly. His eyes closed and he relaxed his stance, allowing the tension to seep out of his form. Goku grinned brightly, _"He's a natural! It took me at least a week of practice to calm down enough to try and control myself. I had to make sure I was far away from any of the Yardrats, just to make sure I didn't hurt them."_

Goku watched carefully, minutes passing. He smiled, "Alright, son, do you think you've got it under control?"

Gohan opened his eyes and nodded, smiling brightly. Goku smirked, "Then let's put that to the test!" he said. With a grunt he transformed. He looked down at his son, "Try to stay calm while we spar. Remember, you're not trying to win; your goal is better control!"

Gohan nodded.

* * *

A jolt of electricity coursed through Vegeta. His eyes widened and he grinned viciously, _"Yes! I've figured it out!"_

He began to cackle, growing louder in a crescendo, "I can do it! I can ascend!"

Trunks watched the spectacle with worry… and more than a bit of fear, _"Somehow, I don't like it when dad is so happy."_

He approached his father carefully, "So you found a way to surpass Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta turned to look at him with a manic grin, "Oh, yes," he said. He raised a hand in front of him and clenched it, "Allow me to show you."

Golden light burst forth, shrouding him. Trunks observed intently. Vegeta crouched, clenching his teeth. His veins bulged as blood pumped faster. Energy pulsed within him, causing his muscles to writhe and flex, "Haaahh!" they suddenly bulged, growing to ridiculous proportions.

Trunks took a step back in awe and fear as his father's energy spiked to an unparalleled height. It was like his entire being was flooding with power. His mouth dropped, "Father! I can't believe it! With this much power… you could defeat the androids _and_ Cell! It's just… incredible!"

Vegeta let the power drop, muscles returning to their normal size, "It seems you _do_ have eyes," he said, snorting amusedly. He smacked a fist against his hand, leering dangerously, "Let's go pay those toy soldiers a visit."

Trunks grinned, "Right behind you, dad!"

"Where else would you be? In front of me? HA!" Vegeta said, taking to the air. Trunks growled in frustration before taking off after him.

* * *

Gohan's control of the Super Saiyan transformation had improved by leaps and bounds. He and his father flashed across the floor of the chamber; appearing, colliding, disappearing. The air shook with each collision. Gohan attacked with vigor, doing his level best to overpower his father.

While Gohan had adopted a rather heavy air of focus, Goku was enjoying the spar immensely. His son had finally become strong enough to become a serious challenge. He dodged out of the way of an energy blast; throwing his own in retaliation. Gohan smacked it out of the way casually, charging recklessly. Goku vanished, reappearing above Gohan and smashing an elbow into his back.

Gohan fell towards the ground, quickly righting himself and landing on his feet. He sent a powerful beam of energy at Goku, hoping to catch him off guard with his quick recovery. Goku crossed his arms, enduring the blast. It was more powerful than he expected; the explosion sending a shocking force through him.

The blast sent him reeling through the air in an arc. Gohan followed, determined to keep the advantage he had finally gained. Goku vanished again, appearing behind Gohan. Gohan reacted immediately, spinning and slamming an elbow into his father's ribs. Goku cringed in pain as his armor cracked; Gohan continued his attack.

Gohan sent his father flying into the ground, then took a moment to catch his breath, _"Is dad holding back again? I shouldn't be beating him so soundly,"_ he thought. He set a critical eye on his father, watching as he stood up. He noticed his father relax, then beckon him down, _"I guess the fight's over?"_ He descended to the ground, landing lightly on his toes.

Goku grinned exuberantly, "Nice job, Gohan! You're really coming along nicely!" he said, absently rubbing his ribs.

Gohan blushed, smiling faintly, "Thanks," he furrowed his brow, "Though, I can't help but feel you were holding back at the end."

Goku scratched his cheek, chuckling uneasily, "I kinda got distracted. Actually, there's something I want to show you."

Gohan arched a brow curiously.

Goku settled into a crouched stance, arms by his side. His aura flared powerfully, sending a wave of wind and dust away in a circle. He began yelling, voice low and loud. He shot up straight, loosing a shout that echoed repeatedly. His muscles bulged alarmingly. His hair became spikier, angling more to the side than straight up.

Gohan gaped, astounded by the sheer power.

Goku grinned, "This is a new form I stumbled upon. It's much more powerful than the regular transformation."

Gohan nodded, "It's incredible! I can feel your energy tingling on my skin. It's like… nothing I've ever seen before," he said. He grinned, "I bet you could beat Cell easy, now! Do you think we should leave early?"

Goku frowned and shook his head, "No. This form has some drawbacks," he said, "It has a lot of power, but it sacrifices speed. We shouldn't do anything prematurely. If we're not strong enough, and lose, then I can't come back in here."

Gohan's eyes widened, "Wait, why?"

"It's only possible to enter the time chamber twice. I entered once as a kid, and this is my second time. We should make sure we use it to the fullest."

Gohan nodded, understanding the logic behind the decision. Leaving early might prevent unnecessary deaths, but if they weren't actually strong enough to defeat Cell then the world was doomed. Unless, of course, Vegeta and Trunks were able to use the chamber and become strong enough.

Gohan shook his head sadly, _"That's not very likely. Since when has Vegeta ever been able to do something dad couldn't? Plus, there's really no telling whether Trunks has the potential to become strong enough. We shouldn't gamble on that."_

His eyes hardened in determination, "Dad? Can you teach me how to do that?"

Goku's eyes widened, "Why would you want to learn this? The drawbacks are pretty serious…"

Gohan smiled, "It might help in controlling my transformation. I want to master every aspect of it, so I can pull out the most power. I can't see how I could keep up with you if I don't put at least that much effort into it."

Goku's eyes narrowed, hand on his chin, "Master the form…" he mumbled. He was quiet for a while.

Gohan looked at him curiously, "Dad? Are you okay?"

Goku snapped out of his stupor, "Oh, what? What's up?"

"Are you going to teach me that new form?"

"Oh, right! Sure thing!"

"How come you went quiet like that?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm? Uh, just thinkin' about something."

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks -in that order- flew through the sky, the force of their passing scattering clouds and the occasional flock of birds. Trunks yelled to get his father's attention. Vegeta did not respond. This might be explained by the wind screaming in their ears. Or Vegeta was just ignoring him. Both seemed equally likely.

"Dad!" he yelled, "DAD!"

Vegeta sighed and stopped, floating in the air, "What!" he snapped.

Trunks winced, "I was thinking-,"

"Congratulations."

Trunks lips pressed together, becoming a thin line. He took a few heavy breaths, calming himself, "You're strong enough to defeat any of the androids or Cell. But what if they don't let you fight one on one? I'm not sure you can take them all at once."

Vegeta snorted, "Yes, because everything you've told us about the androids has been accurate."

"This is serious! We have to consider countermeasures if they try to overwhelm you with numbers."

Vegeta smirked, "I'll simply kill the green tin can and the girly tin can before they can attack. My fight is with the _bitch_ that broke my arm!"

"I really don't think you're taking this seriously enough!"

"Quiet down and let the adult handle this," Vegeta said, taking off once again towards Piccolo's ki signature. A signature that didn't seem so powerful to him anymore.

* * *

A/N: I said this chapter would be out last week. It wasn't. I'm sorry. For the past week and a half or so, I've had zero motivation to write. The next chapter of Fledgling Deity may be a little late. I only have 2000 words for it right now (about 1000 of that was written just yesterday), and I need at least 1500 more. I'll try to finish it today, but chances are I won't. Wish me luck.

This chapter is shorter than I usually write, but I don't want to start Vegeta's fight until next chapter.

Some reviewers expressed concern about pairings. There will be none. This isn't a romance story.


End file.
